youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Book of the Week
HEY GUYS! ' First of all thanks to you all for contributing to this wiki! i really appreciate it and i hope your happy here. Now I've had a suggestion from Readwritelivenikki to add a book of the week page! and i personally thought it was a great idea. BUT! eventually i will run out of books to suggest to you! So when that happens, I will call you people individually to add book of the week! I hope people will contribute, though if you have any problems with the arrangement, write a message, put it on complaints, or simply comment on here! Remember guys no abuse! Not that any of you guys do that anyways! I would also like to add, please don't suggest books like Twilight, Harry Potter, or The Hunger Games. Mainly because please already know what there about. Place a book that maybe didn't make it to the top, and remember, keep to the rules about no swearing. ---- ''The ABC Murders Hey it's Nikki. People keep forgetting to do this, so... By: Agatha Christie A Hercule Poirot Story In this thrilling mystery, our hero, Poirot, receives ominous letters foreshadowing the death of a woman in Andover. She is found soon after dead in her shop, the only clue being an ABC Railroad Guide. The sudden murder quickly becomes a series of killings. Andover, Bexhill, Churchton, Doncaster....where will the killer strike next? Narrated by Poirot's friend, Captain Hastings, and full of sharp turns that will keep you guessing! ---- '''Killing Lincoln By: Bill O'Reily and Martin Dugeard The story of the man's murder that changed America forever. The story of two men, each determined to make history. And the story of what entails. The story that's still''on the New York Time's Bestseller list, two years after it's publication. The gripping tale of the conspiracy against Abraham Lincoln. The lifelike moments pull you into the story. This is no dusty old history book. It's a piece of history- accurate, thrilling, and realistic- that can't be forgotten. Besotted with the appeal of glory in the South, John Wilkes Booth plans to kill the man that ended the war. The murder. The plan. The escape. The capture. Read to find out all. ---- ''Eragon By: Christopher Paolini This fantastic story about dragons, demons, and the world of Alagaesia will be sure to grip you, as you meet young Eragon Garrowson. The farmer boy, only 15, finds a mysterious blue stone In the woods- the mysterious Spine, where creature like Urgals lurk. Soon, he finds, it is a dragon's egg. But others are in pursuit of the valuable treasure. He embarks on a journey to avenge his uncle, and protect the people of his village, from the creatures that destroyed his farm and killed his uncle. With the help of a crotchety old man named Brom, who is a lot more than meets the eye, Eragon will leave on a journey, that will take him far beyond his wildest dreams. This story, which is the first book of the Inheritance Cycle, is a great example of young writers stepping up. Paolini was only 16 when he wrote this book, and it has many fans, as well as a (badly made) movie based (poorly) off of the book. The Fault In Our Stars By: John Green Diagnosed with Stage IV thyroid cancer at 13, Hazel was prepared to die until, at 14, a medical miracle shrunk the tumours in her lungs... for now. Two years post-miracle, sixteen-year-old Hazel is post-everything else, too; post-high school, post-friends and post-normalcy. And even though she could live for a long time (whatever that means), Hazel lives tethered to an oxygen tank, the tumours tenuously kept at bay with a constant chemical assault. Enter Augustus Waters. A match made at cancer kid support group, Augustus is gorgeous, in remission, and shockingly to her, interested in Hazel. Being with Augustus is both an unexpected destination and a long-needed journey, pushing Hazel to re-examine how sickness and health, life and death, will define her and the legacy that everyone leaves behind. I absolutely love this award winning book and I hope you will too! Category:Community